


Don't Be Mad

by SXM132



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F, Fanille, pre-LR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXM132/pseuds/SXM132
Summary: Fang comes back to Luxerion worse for wear. Again.





	Don't Be Mad

“Don’t be mad.”

Knowing Fang that could be for any number of reasons. Vanille stood in the center of their chamber in her tiny orange nightgown, her arms crossed and her cheeks puffed. Her partner had only creaked the door open enough to poke her head in, leaving Vanille to wonder what exactly she had in store for her on the other end. 

“What did you do?” she asked shortly. It was a safe bet to assume that Fang had gotten into trouble again. She was bored and reckless, and that was a bad combination at the best of times. Fang slowly pushed the door open and stepped into the room. Her right arm was in a splint and makeshift sling. The rest of her was riddled with scrapes and scratches.

If this was anything new Vanille would rush over and fawn over her worriedly. But it wasn’t, and all she could do was thin her lips and shake her head. She beckoned the hunter wordlessly with her finger, then sat at the end of the bed. Fang propped her spear against the wall and sat down beside her.

“How did this happen?”

“Chocobo Eater. I swear it came out of nowhere. Nasty bugger wouldn’t leave me alone.” Fang scoffed, making light of the situation. “I mean seriously. Do I _look_ like a chocobo?”

“Kind of,” Vanille said, and swatted at the feathery spikes of hair on top of her head. “Not to mention only a birdbrain would go picking a fight with a Chocobo Eater.”

“Hey, hey. In my defense he started it,” Fang countered. She rolled her shoulder slightly and eyed her bandaged arm. “The hunters at Jagd patched me up well enough. They wanted to keep me overnight but – I figured you’d worry. Me not coming home and all.” 

She was right. Vanille had been worried. She always worried when Fang left Luxerion. The woman thought she was infallible, but she wasn’t. She was so very human now and it frayed Vanille’s nerves. It was dangerous in the Wildlands. The cathedral was safe, guarded … and Fang wanted very little part of it.

“Fang – you can’t keep _doing_ this.” She was exhausted, and honesty came more naturally than bottling up her emotions and forcing smiles. She had enough of that during the day. “You’re not a l’Cie. You could get seriously hurt. You could die.”

Fang stared at the duvet guiltily, and Vanille accentuated her point by continuing. “Is that what you want? To leave me here alone?”

“You’ll never be alone,” Fang teased lightly. “Even if I die I’ll still be right there with you. I’ll be the loudest voice in the Chaos, you’ll see.”

Vanille didn’t laugh. Instead she lowered her head, her voice devoid of amusement. “That’s not funny.” She knew Fang well enough to understand that she used humor to diffuse tension, but in this instance it was uncalled for. Fang had no concept of what it felt like, to have the dead weeping in her ears. The thought of hearing her partner’s voice among them was something straight out of her darkest nightmares.

Aware of the harm she had caused Fang shook her head. “Yeah. You’re right. Sorry, Vanille.” Her good hand fell over the other woman’s, squeezing affectionately. “I’ll do better and be more careful.”

Vanille’s bright eyes shot up to look into hers, searching for the truth. “You promise?”

“I promise. No more messy scuffles, if I can avoid them.” Fang brought the woman’s hand to her lips and kissed the back of it apologetically. She smiled again, her gaze looking mischievous. “So are you going to fix me up or what?”

Vanille wavered on the idea. It would probably serve Fang right to make her recover on her own. Humans were fragile, especially when they didn’t have healers such as herself and the Patron to rely on. That was a lesson Fang sorely needed to relearn. But at the same time, Vanille knew she would never be able to deliver that sentence. If Fang was hurting, Vanille would make it better. 

Not even bothering to conceal her sigh Vanille shuffled closer, wiggling her fingers to warm them up for her spells. “Hold still,” she murmured.

Despite the order Fang bridged the small gap between them and kissed her on the cheek soundly. “You’re too good to me.”

“I know,” Vanille said, her hands hovering close to her partner’s injury. “But if this happens again I won’t be so nice.” Fang chuckled and nuzzled her face against her bare shoulder.

If she was being honest, Vanille doubted this would be the last time Fang came home battered and bruised. But at the very least she was coming home, and that was all she could really ask for at this point.


End file.
